Double the Excitement
by rainbow.cinnimon.roll
Summary: Willow and Tara are trying to have a baby, and Willow is taking advantage of the newly allowed gay marriage in CA. this was written before Prop. 8 damn thing -disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANY BUFFY CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO JOSS WHEDON


"Ok Willow, get a grip. You spent months rehearsing this in your head, and there's no way she will say no. I mean you guys have been together for four years. And she loves you more than anything." Willow was in the bathroom of her and Tara's apartment. She'd just gotten the engagement ring she'd been saving for and her nerves were getting the best of her. "C'mon Willow, you've over come telling her how you felt, and how can this really be any different?" Willow had picked out her best outfit. She was going to take Tara out to dinner. It HAD to be flawless. She'd planned it for months.

Tara sat in her car just outside the apartment building. "I can't be. I mean yeah I know we had the donor, but I didn't think I could have kids. How will I break this to Willow? Not even she thought it would take. Oh Goddess I'm happy, but I'm scared." Tara wiped away the tears that threatened to overrun her eyes and got out of her car. She usually didn't take the stairs but she needed some more time to think. When she got to her and Willow's apartment she decided she was going to tell Willow.

Willow heard Tara open the door and her heart began to race. "It's now or never." She said to herself. "Tara, is that you?" Willow called out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's me love."

"Ok do me a favor and put on something nice, we are going to go to dinner."

"O-Ok sure." Tara stuttered. What could she have planned? Tara thought to herself. This definitely didn't go well with what she had to tell her.

They arrived at the new French restaurant. Willow paid for everything and led Tara by the hand out of the restaurant. When they got to the car, Willow asked, "Baby, you know I love you right?"

"Y-Yes Willow, and I love you with all my heart."

Willow reached in the glove box and pulled out a little square black box. "Tara Maclay, Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Willow asked shakily.

Tara started crying and kissed Willow very passionately. "Goddess tell me that was a yes."

"Yes Willow, Yes I will marry you." Tara said, kissing Willow again.

Later on that night, Willow and Tara were just finishing up their 'celebration', "Baby, is everything ok?" Willow asked worried.

"Yes…Well…remember when Xander donated to us? And we both doubted it would take?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Will, it took, I'm pregnant."

A look of excitement came over Willows face. She was going to be a mommy. Better yet, she was going to be a mommy with Tara. She pulled Tara's face close to hers and kissed her. "We gotta tell everyone both sets of good news, but for now, I'm all for NOT getting out of this bed." Willow said with a devious smile. Tara gave her the same smile and they once again were having their 'celebration.'

The next day both girls called off work and quickly drove to Buffy's and called for an emergency Scooby Meeting.

Once everyone was there. Willow began. "Guys we have some great news."

"You guys are having sex again?" Anya said.

"Sweetie, let Willow talk ok?" Xander quieted his beloved.

"What? I can't ask a simple question now?"

"Not when it involves sex lives Anya." Willow said. "Now, guys, Tara and I are engaged."

The room fell silent. Buffy broke the silence soon after, congratulating the girls. And the others soon followed. A couple hours later, Buffy had made an alcohol run and noticed that Tara wasn't drinking any. "Umm Tara, why aren't you celebrating." Buffy asked her. All Tara replied with was placing her hand on her stomach. "OH MY GOD YOUR PREGNANT!!" Buffy screamed out and quickly placed her hand over her mouth. She looked at Tara and mouthed sorry as everyone hurried to the kitchen where she and Tara were at.

Tara glanced at Willow who had found her way beside the blonde beauty. "Yes guys, that's the other half of our news, we are also having a baby." The excitement started again. After everyone was partied out, Willow and Tara decided to leave for the night.

"Baby, do you think we should have waited on telling them WHO the dad was with Anya in the room?"

"Tara, she deserves to know that she's going to be in this kids life as well, whether she likes it or not, Xander and I talked about a couple of weeks before he donated. HE offered it. It was HIS choice. Not really anything she can do to stop him."

"I know but she seemed pretty pissed."

"Let her, as long as she leaves you alone, I'll be fine."

The girls got back to their apartment soon after. "I'm very tired love, I'm going to go on to bed." Tara said.

Willow yawned and followed. After brushing her teeth, Tara laid next to Willow, "I love you Willow." She said kissing her beautiful redhead on the cheek. "I love you too" Willow said placing her arm around Tara's waist. "Tara, what do you think its going to be like?"

"What?" Tara replied yawning.

Rubbing Tara's stomach Willow said, "This, and getting married."

"Well, with you, I can imagine it being a life time of nothing but love, much like it is now."

"I hope so."

"I know so." Tara replied drifting off to sleep in the arms of the love of her life.


End file.
